All of Me
by kira81791
Summary: what happens when Shigure and Ayame are left alone? read to find out. Yaoi


Warning: Rated M for yaoi. If you hate yaoi, do not read.

_**All of Me**_

"Shigure, they have left." Ayame Sohma shouted to his cousin, Shigure Sohma. "We get a full 48 hours alone together and no one will disturb us. Aren't you happy?" Ayame was very excited and it was all because his little brother Yuki, his cousin Kyo, and their friend Tohru were going on a 2 day trip with their school.

"Ayame, must you yell so loud? I'm still very tired. You did come and wake me up at 4 in the morning." Shigure said.

That made Ayame sad. He started to star off out the window with a sad face. That's when Shigure came up behind him and hugged him. It surprised him as much as it did Ayame. He had never shown affection before unless Ayame did something to him first and it usually resulted in having sex.

Ayame took this as a chance to have some fun. He turned around and caught Shigure's lips on his own. The longer they stayed like that, the deeper the kiss got. Ayame licked his lips asking for entrance to his mouth. Shigure slowly opened his mouth and Ayame slipped his tongue in. they had gone over every inch in each other's mouths 3 times before they parted lips to take a breath.

The next thing they knew, they were lying on the couch, shirts off, with Shigure on the bottom and Ayame was running his hand up his chest. It sent shivers down Shigure's back because the touch was ever so light. Then, Ayame started to kiss his neck, licking and biting and all the while he was doing this, his hand was gradually going south.

He stopped at his jeans and then looked up with his eyes so soft as if asking for permission. Shigure nodded and Ayame started to kiss him again, slipping his tongue back into his mouth. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and then unzipped them. He then stuck his hand into the pants and touched the bulge through his boxers. He lightly moaned at that.

Ayame then took Shigure's pants off and threw them onto the floor. He moved his mouth from Shigure's mouth and kissed his way down to his chest, stopping at his nipples. He took his tongue and made tiny circles around his nipples and then started to bite them. This made his tart to moan even more and then Ayame took his boxers off and was now stroking Shigure's member. He pulled away and then took his pants and boxers off and continued to stroke his member.

A few minutes later, Ayame took Shigure into his mouth and that made his moan very loud. He tried to get away but couldn't. "No. Don't." he said to him. Ayame pulled away seconds before Shigure came. He then inserted a finger into his entrance. "Stop Aya-ame. I can't… AHHHH." He moaned as another finger was put into him. "Ayame. I need you…AHHH…in…me. Plea-ase."

With that, Ayame took his fingers out and put his member at the entrance, slowly pushing in. "AHHHH." They both screamed as it went in. Once it was in, he started to thrust slowly but became impatient and started to thrust as fast as he could. That made Shigure scream out in pain, but the pain slowly melted into pleasure. "Aya-ame." He called his lover's name in a throaty moan.

"Shigu-ure. I'm…comin…" Ayame was cut short as they both screamed and came at the same time. Shigure's seed came all over their stomachs and Ayame's seed emptied into Shigure.

Ayame pulled out and laid down on top of Shigure. They were both panting heavily. Ayame's head lay on Shigure's neck as he nuzzled it.

Before they drifted off to sleep, Ayame said "I love you so much ,Shigure, my love and I would give you all of me like that any time you want." "And I, you, Ayame my love. So can you let me sleep now?"

Kira81791: AHHH. How did I think of that? I think I am going to need therapy now.

Shigure: Oh come now. It wasn't that bad. I liked it.

Kira81791: I think I'm going to be sick.

Ayame: that was fun, wasn't it? And what are you talking about? You are the one who wrote it.

Kira81791: Don't remind me. –hits both of them on the head-

Kira81791: this was my first yaoi, so go easy on me. Please respond and tell me what you think.

See ya


End file.
